


Click, Click, Shutter

by Pr1nceMax



Series: Trolls/Broppy [4]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nceMax/pseuds/Pr1nceMax
Summary: " Ooo! I have a fic request! Poppy helping Branch clean his bunker and finds his baby album, cue girlfriend gushing over how cute boyfriend was as a baby while he tries to get the album away from her " -AnonYou got it, Sweetheart <3





	Click, Click, Shutter

Poppy and Branch were cleaning up some of his bunker, as she insisted to him that the mess was a 'fire hazard', which eventually got him to listen and do it. Moving some boxes to the side, a small photo album falls out of one. Poppy reaches to pick it up, instantly grinning as she reads the cover: 'Branch Pod-2'. She moves out of Branch's line of sight and begins to go through it. Giggling softly at the cute baby photos.

Branch's ear twitches as he hears her giggling. "Poppy?" He questions, taking a few steps towards her. Noticing the album he instantly goes to snatch it out her hands.

"Ah!" She laughs brightly, holding it up, causing Branch to fall onto her lap. "No, no, no." She mutters, placing the book on his back, and holding it open. "I want to see, and therefore I'll see."

"Poppy," He mutters,"Can we not do this today? I promise you can see it, but Later."

"Nope, too late-" Poppy turns the page and her laughter dies. "Oh." She breathes, and Branch tenses. 

"Poppy-" He starts, trying to get up but she keeps him where he is.

"Branch, honey." She whispers, moving the book away and letting him sit up slowly. Once he is on his knees, she throws her arms around his neck and holds him tight. 

"Hey, what-" He clears his throat, already knowing exactly what she saw. "How about I tell you some stories behind those pictures, huh?" He smiles, trying to get her mind off the note. 

"That sounds lovely," She kisses his cheek. "But, just know, that I'm not leaving. Okay?"

"I know," Branch grabs the book, and sits next to her-wrapping an arm over her shoulders. "That's why I'm allowing you to see these. But if you tell anyone, I will have to kill you with kisses."

"I think I can take that punishment." She laughs, snuggling into him, and holding half the book. The two sit there for hours, Branch happily recalling times when his parents were alive, and times when his grandma still raised him.

Times from the Troll Tree, he skips the page with the note from his parents. The note written before his first trollstice, the note where they told him goodbye. 

he skips the page where his skin was suddenly gray, and the pictures were taken by himself, or by King Peppy. Those were for another day.

His explanation for why the Trolls left the Trolltree so suddenly, and just a year after his grandma died, was for another day.

Today was for him to share a part of his life that he had almost forgotten,  it was for Poppy to gush and coo over a tiny Keppel colored Branch.  Today was for Branch to enjoy his memories, and his eyes to shine a bit brighter. Today was for the newly formed couple to enjoy each other's company without something going wrong or interruptions. 

Today was their day, and as they sat there, Branch explaining the stories with wild gestures well into the night, Poppy realized that she could never let him go. He was everything she had ever dreamed about and then some, Branch was her true love. And as they began to drift off, leaning against the wall, with the scrapbook of photos between them, she whispered.

"Branch, will you marry me?"

"I already asked you, stupid."

"Oh yeah....I said yes, right?"

"You didn't even hesitate."

"Good."

"I know."


End file.
